The Journey For The Midnight Rose
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: She has a power with her kiss. She has the power to give emotion to anyone and everyone. She trains to help her powers and comes across a Lord that loves to follow her and another lord that feels something for her.


There was a slight breeze on this summer night. It was hot and humid outside but no one minded. There were a couple on birds flying away from the light that lit up the forest. A small campfire was built to keep the humans warm throughout the night, even if it was hot out. A large full moon filled up the sky with a couple stars here and there.

There were a few humans surrounding the fire. A young demon—that looked like he was their leader—sat around the fire and soaked up the warmth from the fire. He wore an all black outfit, which blended into the darkness very well. His eyes were a dark blue, like the night sky. He bent his head down as he watched the flames dance up to the sky.

His comrades were having fun and being merry but he wasn't in the mood for something like this. He grabbed his glass of wine and used his claws to get everyone's attentions. The humans stopped their chatting and looked up to him as he grinned. "I'm about to tell you all about a tale that I heard about ten years ago but first I have to explain one thing before you understand," he said as he watched their eyes light up.

"On a night, very much like this one, a rose will bloom and show one person their entire future, but there are many consequences that come with that particular flower.

"One must not be in love with someone, for the rose will kill them if they are.

"One must not have touched a male that is not their intended.

"One must have power, for if they touch it without any power, they will die.

"One must be able to control their emotions, for there is a barrier protecting the rose and it will backfire on one if it suits one to be bad.

"Of course with consequences, there are always some things that come out good.

"One must know what they want in life.

"One must have a pure heart.

"One must understand that some things don't go according to plan." He looked at his comrades and knew that they wanted him to continue. "This is the story about how one was able to free the bird from the cage. I'm going to take you back to ten years ago and start you off with how a young woman got to this flower."

**Ten years ago**

A young female, about nineteen, with long raven black hair and bright sapphire eyes, walked down the path to the village to meet up with her friends. She wore tradition priestess clothing. She had known that this might upset one of her dear friends but she was currently in training and had to wear it.

As she continued down the path, she felt a unique presence to her left. She—at the time—did not think that it was dangerous but she soon found it was, for she was currently pinned to a tree. She looked up to the demon's dark blue eyes with no fear.

"Girl, you have the shards, give them to me," he said but the young priestess shook her head. She placed a hand on its cheek and smiled to the demon.

The demon tried not to look surprise but he was. "I cannot give you the shards but I can give you a little gift," she said as kissed it on the cheek. "I give you the power to want." She nodded to him and continued the way she was heading before.

He watched as the woman left him. He no longer felt the need to become stronger but the need to follow her. His legs carried him to a village but he knew that this village in particular, did not take so kindly to demons. He watched her walk into a hut as he jumped into a tree and hid himself from everyone and everything. He expanded his hearing, so he would be able to understand what was going on in that hut.

-Inside the hut-

The young woman looked at her friends and smiled. "Lady Kagome, welcome back from your journey. I hope it was good?" said one of Kagome's male friends. He wore a monk's robe that was dark purple. He had on sandals that were made out of rope material. He had dark blue eyes with brown hair and pulled into a small ponytail. He had placed his staff on the ground next to him as he smiled up to Kagome.

"Yes, it was quite amazing," she stated as she sat down on the ground. She was amazed that after being away from them for about six month that they looked so much older but in a good way. "I hope that you have fared?"

"Oh, yes. Though it was quite quiet without you here," answered the other female in the hut. She placed her hair up in a tight high ponytail with a red band. She had magenta mascara on that fit her brown eyes perfectly. She wore a light pink and dark pink haroi with a lime green skirt. Her weapon was leaning against the wall. She also smiled up to her dear friend.

Kagome nodded. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked as she watched her friends look away from her. She—although she did not want to believe it—was over Inuyasha after the second year of traveling with him. She no longer loved him and only considered him as a friend. She always thought that they would be together but now that she was nearing twenty, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to finish the jewel and come live here. Her family would understand. "Is he with Kikyo?"

Her friends had yet to answer her when she suddenly felt something on her legs. She looked down to see a small little boy, smiling up to her. He wore a blue-green haroi with light blue leaves all over and fur wrapped around him. He wore dark blue pants that puffed out at the bottom. She looked at the small boy with his bright orange hair and greenish bow. She loved his eyes, his ocean blue eyes. He had a toothy grin, for he was a small fox demon. "Kagome, how was your trip?" he asked her looking up as she patted him on his head.

"It was eventful," she said as she placed him down on the ground and stood up. "How come neither of you will answer my question?" She turned to the slayer and monk, who still did not know what to say. She sighed and walked out of the hut.

She walked over to the stream that went through the village and looked at her reflection. Did she really look like the girl in the water? Her hair was down passed her lower back and with a slight wave to it. She knew that her body was way more mature than it was four years ago but she never thought that it was like this.

Her face was not as boney as it used to be. When she first went to start her training, she was this skinny little girl with no curves whatsoever. Now, she had developed full breasts and her hips toned out more. The outfit, though one could not see much, knew from her face, that she was indeed something to prize for. She sighed again and walked out of the village, going to the outer skirts of the village.

She saw white for a second but then it disappeared. Suddenly, out of the corner of her right eye, she caught something heading towards her. She placed up a barrier quickly as she watched a demon come in contact with her barrier. She dropped it and ran over to the wounded demon.

She noticed that it was no longer in its true form and back to its humanoid form. She saw that the demon had beautifully long silky light blue, almost silver, hair. He was currently rubbing his head. She thought for a moment that it was Sesshomaru but when he opened his eyes, she knew otherwise.

His eyes were bright blue with a tint of red. He looked up to her and stared. "What happened?" he asked but Kagome did not know what to say. He tried to remember what happened but nothing came up. He stood up and dusted himself off. "And you are?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at him. "You have the shards…" he started but he turned his head quickly in the direction he had just come from. He jumped back to only escape from the whip that came from the forest.

Both Kagome and the man turned their heads as a figure came out of the forest. Kagome started slowly, moving away from the danger. That man was not someone to mess with, especially if he is angry. She watched as he turned his attention to her and narrowed his eyes. She stopped moving away. _'Damn,'_ she thought.

His silver hair swayed in the light but noticeable, breeze. He wore a white haroi with a patch of red on his left shoulder with small flowers. His sleeves had the same pattern at the bottom. He wore spiked grey armor on his chest. His black armor continued downwards and stopped, resting on his knees. He wore a yellow and blue sash wrapped around his waist. There was a sword attach to his hip while the other was in his right hand. His mokomoko rested on his right shoulder and slightly on the ground.

He took a quick step with black boots and killed the demon immediately. His face held so much anger, which Kagome thought was beautiful. _'What am I thinking?'_ She shook her head for a split second and looked back at him. He bent down and picked up something that fell out of the man's shirt. He turned to her as Kagome looked at his features.

His skin was pale as can be, not as tanned as Inuyasha. He had two—on each side of his cheeks—magenta stripes, just stopping below his eyes. He had a dark blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His golden eyes were glaring at Kagome at the moment.

Kagome gave him a slight bow and looked up at him. _'I just got an idea… oh, I'm so bad,'_ she thought as she smiled. _'I'm gonna die… but the look on his face is all I want to see.'_ She walked up to him and placed her hand on his soft cheek. She was surprised that he did not flinch. He was curious as to what she was doing.

She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "I give you the power to love," she said as she then took off, looking back to his face. Her eyes widened when she saw that he brought his hand up to his face. He looked so startled, so confused, so… _'Oh… my… god… it that lust?' _she thought. She ran faster when she felt his aura chasing her.

She reached the edge of the village but knew that she would never actually make it. She heard something behind and looked back. Her eyes widened more than normal. The demon that had wanted the shards had jumped down from his tree and angrily looked at the demon. "You have some nerve coming around here, demon," he said in such a deep voice.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." Sesshomaru glared at the demon. He did not know why this demon was standing up to him. He thought it was to protect the girl but he could be wrong… Wrong was not in his vocabulary.

"You have no right to be on these lands. Leave my lands immediately," he commanded as Sesshomaru brought out one of his swords. "I am Leon, Lord of the Eastern lands. I command you to leave."

"Well Leon, you are far from your castle. What are you doing out here?" Sesshomaru asked with amusement in his voice.

Leon was not aware that this was another lord but he knew that this man wanted the girl behind him and he was not okay with that. "I came to…" He looked at the girl. "I came for the jewel shards but when I saw this young lady, everything changed." Kagome started to blush a little but no one knew but her.

"You decided to chase after humans? How low do you intend to go?"

"I have not but were you not chasing this one?" He countered back as he grinned. "I have asked you to leave and I'm getting very impatient that you have not listened to me."

Kagome decided that it was time that she started saying something. She was not trying to protect Sesshomaru and yes, she wanted him to leave but she knew that he did not take too kindly to people talking to him like that. "Uh… Lord Leon—"

"Just Leon is fine," he said as he turned to her but also watching the demon.

"Right… That is Sesshomaru… he does not like it—" She got cut off again. She did not mind it though.

"Wait… Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands?" Leon did not like where this was going. If he was commanding the Lord of the West… he was totally screwed now. He looked to the demon, whom was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

"Uh… I think…"

Leon looked at the girl and then turned back to Sesshomaru. "Uh…" He was shifting is eyes, avoiding any eye contact with Sesshomaru. He started waving his hands in front of him. "Let's just forget that this happened… I hope that this does not affect us… ehehe…" Leon looked to the ground.

"I'm just gonna leave now," Kagome said but Leon called to her and she stopped walking.

"Why all of people was he following you?" he eyed her, which made her uncomfortable.

"Cause I gave him the power to love?" _'Man… that sounds like it came out of some cheesy movie…'_

"You mean how you gave me the power to want? Speaking of which, why do I want you?"

"Sure… wait, what? That is not how it is supposed to be…" she said as she went into deep thought. She blinked a couple of times and looked back up to them. "I think it backfired on my account…"

"Then undo this," Sesshomaru said as he walked to stand next to Leon.

"Uh… yeah… about that, I have not been taught how to undo something like this," she explained as she felt another presence around her. She looked at the lords, who did not seem to notice.

Suddenly, someone was standing in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she said as she looked into his eyes. He was glaring at her. "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he yelled as she slapped him across the face. This only angered him more. "You are not supposed to be here for another year!"

"What, I can't come and say hi to my friends?"

"No," he said. "You do not belong here! Nobody wants you here! Get out!"

Kagome looked to the ground and sighed. She grabbed something around his neck and pulled it off. He looked at her and then to the necklace in her hands. "You are free of me. Tell Miroku and Sango that I will see them later. Tell Shippo, I will see him when I can," she said as she walked off with the necklace.

Inuyasha watched her go. "Hey! You said that you would stay by my side!"

She turned around. "Well I can clearly see that you do not want me by your side, so I guess this is goodbye," she whispered but she knew that he caught it when she saw his ears flattened against his head. She left to never return.

Leon shook his head and caught up with the girl. "Little brother, how does it feel to be rejected again?" Sesshomaru turned and left in the same direction as Kagome and Leon.

Inuyasha stood there. _'I fucked up… Kikyo fucked me up…'_ he glared and took off to find and kill Kikyo for good.

Kagome walked down the path with two lords standing by her side. She was not uncomfortable but she was something close to it. She sighed.

"I never did catch your name," Leon said as he watched her. She did not look at him but merely nodded.

"Kagome," she stated as she continued walking down the path.

"Kagome, you are pretty powerful," he complemented her with a smile. "To stand up to a wretched half-breed like him." He did not realize what he said until it was too late.

Kagome got right up in his face. "You do not know anything. He is my best friend! First there is Sesshomaru, now there is you. I think you should stop talking down to people. Everyone is equal!" She stormed off with a light barrier surrounding her.

Leon blinked. "Okay… definitely was not expecting that…" He began walking again, staying behind Sesshomaru as he walked.

"Never underestimate that human," he said to him and did not say anything after that.

Kagome did not care if those two were behind her and she was saddened that Inuyasha acted like that. She had known him for four years and she already knew everything about him. She stopped everything from her life to help him find the rest of the jewel shards. She started training so that she would not be weak and could help out when need be. She would occasionally come out and help them find the shards but that was only when her teacher decided that it was a good idea.

She knew that she was not weak anymore and she had only started training about six months ago. She placed her hands into the sleeves as she walked. She now wished that she could rewind some things and start over.

Leon and Sesshomaru felt the sadness that passed over them. Sesshomaru did not like it but did not say anything either. Leon, on the other hand, walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

One thing that he was definitely not expecting was to be thrown twenty feet from where Kagome was walking. He had caught himself before he landed into a tree. He walked back over and acted like that did not happen.

Kagome did not notice and Sesshomaru smirked. "So…" Leon started to say but soon realized that it was not a time to talk. He was someone that liked to talk but he knew Sesshomaru would never make conversation with him, that was why he wanted to talk to Kagome but she was not much help either.

Kagome made sure that she was far enough away from the village and let out a sigh. She looked up to the sky and smiled. The sun was shining down on her and she felt all the warmth help her recover. She took off but swirled around a bit while laughing. Yep, she was feeling better.

She looked over to the lords and grinned. She ran over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand while pulling him with her. Leon's jaw dropped as he watched Kagome circle Sesshomaru.

"Come on, do not be like this! Have fun for once in your life, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed as she dropped his hand and he stopped moving. She kissed his cheek again. "I give you the power to have fun!"

Sesshomaru's chest moved up and down slowly as he studied her. She smiled back at him and when he took a step towards her, her smiled widened. She grabbed his hand again and danced with him.

Leon could not move. He got the chance to see Sesshomaru actually having fun with a human! Who was this girl that she had the power to do this? He had to give her credit though. She actually got Sesshomaru to lose his emotionless mask. His expression was much softer than anything else.

"What, I do not get anything out of this?" asked Leon. Wait, was he jealous? No, that was not possible… was it?

"You are already fun and I mean, Sesshomaru does not have a single emotion in his body. I just gave him two and now look at him!" She pointed to his face as he smirked. He was still Sesshomaru but not. "I have the ability to give people emotions. I do not remember how I learned this but I think it is very useful," she said as she continued to smile. She really loved this gift. "I actually have fun now."

Leon looked at her and a soft smile formed on his face. He continued to watch her have her fun with Sesshomaru. Maybe having her around will do this place some good? Hell, it changed him.

After about ten minutes, Kagome let Sesshomaru go and walked ahead of them. She started walking backwards and smiled. When she tripped, she laughed. She dusted herself off as she stood. "Come on, we are going to find something to do in the next village," she said.

It did not take too long to find the next village and Kagome practically dragged Leon, who grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's sleeve, into a bar. Kagome ordered three bottles of saki for herself. For a moment Leon thought that she brought those to share but then she was staring at him, waiting for him to order. He laughed.

"You definitely have a way with things," Leon said as he watched the woman come back with their drinks. He took hold of his drink and poured it into a small cup. "Are you sure that you will be able to handle all of that?"

"Oh, I will be fine." She smiled. "This is only a small portion than what I really drink." She downed one full bottle in less than thirty seconds.

Sesshomaru sat in silence as those two chatted. He pulled out a flower. It was wrapped out in silk. He made sure that he did not touch it, only the silk. He knew of this flower and looked at it with curiosity.

"What is that, milord?" Kagome asked as she moved over to sit near him. She stretched her neck to see the thing but Sesshomaru placed in back into his pocket. Kagome pouted. "That is not right."

"I knew that you were secretive but not this bad. What are you hiding, Lord Sesshomaru?" Leon asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Sesshomaru glanced to him but did not say anything yet again. He simply grabbed a small cup, poured the saki, and quietly drank it. Leon did not push any further but Kagome did.

"Come on, being secretive does no one justice," Kagome said as she grabbed whatever he had with one swift movement that Sesshomaru did not know what had him. Kagome looked at it and then unfolded it. She looked at the flower.

As she held it in her right hand, she felt some weird vibe. Sesshomaru's eyes were huge. He watched as her eyes hazed over and she went into a trance. This was not supposed to happen.

"What the hell? Lord Sesshomaru, what is that?" Leon asked as he glared at the other lord.

"That… would be a… Midnight Rose," he said as he looked up to see Leon's jaw drop.

"I did not think that those things existed."

"Oh they exist and _she_ was _not_ supposed to touch it," Sesshomaru said as he looked back to the girl. She was sitting perfectly still.

-Inside the trance-

Kagome blinked. She could have sworn that she was in a bar with Sesshomaru and Leon, not a garden. She looked around this place and saw the most interesting thing. Maybe she was with Sesshomaru and they just left Leon so that could talk…?

She saw Sesshomaru walked towards her with a small child holding his hand. The child had let go of Sesshomaru's hand and ran to her. The child then grabbed Kagome's legs and hugged them.

"My dear," he said as he traced his hand over Kagome's cheek. He looked down to the small child. "I know that you have not seen your mother in a while but do not crush her. She needs those."

Kagome could only stare. She was so confused. Wait… did Sesshomaru just call her mother? This child was hers? How? When? What happened? She did not get that drunk… did she?

Sesshomaru looked back to his female. "Mate, how was your journey?"

Kagome brought her hand up and pointed a shaken finger at him. "Journey to where…?" Kagome just noticed that she was shaking.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he chuckled. Kagome's eyes widened. "You were always forgetful," he said. "You had a journey to the shine. This is where you train?"

How did he know that she went to train? What the hell was going on? Suddenly flashes came back to her very quickly. She remembered grabbing something from Sesshomaru's sleeve and opening it. She remembered the rose… the rose!

"Darling," she started. It felt strange to call him that but ever so right. "There is a rose… I do not remember much… it was black with blue tips…"

"Ah, you mean the rose that brought us together?" he stated as he took hold of her left hand. The child grabbed its mother's right hand. Sesshomaru led her inside the castle that was behind them.

He brought them all the way up to his chambers. As he opened the door, he let go of Kagome's hand. He heard her gasp, so he turned to her. She looked like she was confused. That would be an understatement. He grabbed something off his dresser and walked back over to her.

He held the item out to her as she looked at it. It was the rose! "Do not worry. It has no power anymore," he said as he placed it in her hand. Suddenly she was no longer in the room with them.

Kagome blinked again. The scene changed. She was now in the forest, feeling multiple demons surrounding her. Before she did anything, someone was standing in front of her, protecting her.

She knew that he was a demon and a very powerful one at that. Once he was finished in destroying the other demons, he turned to her. She gasped. She thought she was staring at Sesshomaru but no… it was his father!

"InuTaisho...?" she said in but a whisper. He raised his eyebrow and continued to look at her.

"Yes, that is me," he said. "But sadly, I do not know you."

"I'm Kagome…" she said, still trying to grasp the fact that she was talking to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father.

"Kagome…? They said that I would meet a Kagome," he said as if it was an afterthought. "Come with me." She followed him without question.

He brought her to a mountain. It had taken them all of that day to get where they were. He grabbed her around the waist and leaped up the mountain. He found a nice place that was near the place where he was to bring her.

"Wait here," he ordered as he took his leave.

Kagome could not believe that this was happening. She could not understand what was happening. One minute she is with Sesshomaru and her child, the next she is with his father… This was all too weird for her.

He returned shortly after with a silk cloth. He walked over to the edge of the mountain and crouched down. He placed the silk around the item and looked like he cut it. He walked back over to Kagome and smiled. "My dear, you are in the past. You came here after you met with Sesshomaru, correct?" Kagome could only nod. "This is a Midnight Rose." He showed her as her eyes widened.

"I see that you have been in contact with one and you are not dead, so that is a good thing," he said as his smile grew. "Are you in love, my dear?" She shook her head. "Do you know what you want in life?"

"Yes. I want to finish what I started and live here even though I am from another time but my family will understand," she answered with so much passion. He nodded to her.

"That is definitely something that I had wished to hear." He then became more serious than he was before. "I am going to give you this rose and you, are to give it to Sesshomaru. Make sure he touches it," he said sternly as he watched Kagome nod again. She understood the importance of having his son touch it, even if InuTaisho never said why.

"When you go back, things will be a little different because of what you know. Though it saddens me to not be able to see my son's happiness, it pains me to see you go." He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Then maybe I can change that," Kagome stated as she grinned. _'I am so bad…'_

"I would give anything to live but in a couple of hours, I will be dead, so it cannot be helped," he said as he bent his head down.

"That is not entirely true," she said as she watched him look at her with suspicion. She cupped his cheek and kissed him fully on the lips, for it would strengthen her power. "I give you the power to live."

She pulled back and smiled. He was so startled that he let out go of the breath that he did not know he was holding. Kagome giggled. "I know what you are thinking. Why did she do that? Well, I have a gift that I do not know how to use. I used it on Sesshomaru and Leon but I have no idea how to undo something like this… maybe you could help me in that area," she explained as he just stared.

"You gave me the power to live?"

"Yes, so that you would not have to die and so that you can see your son's happiness." She smiled up to him again but was surprised when she received a smile from him.

He hugged her. "Are you sure that it works?"

"Oh trust me, it works," she said while laughing. He nodded as he placed the rose just above her hand.

"I love you like my daughter already. I will find you when the time is right and I want you to do as I said before," he said as he hugged her but then time, placed that rose in her hand and watched as she was no longer with him.

-Outside of Kagome's trance-

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome. She had been like that for an hour now. He watched as she started crying.

Leon turned to Sesshomaru, about to say something but his attention was on the girl. He looked and saw that she was crying. He did not understand how that was happening but he was pretty sure that he would find out soon enough.

They both watched as Kagome's bright blue eyes lit up the place. She blinked and looked up to see them staring at her with questions in their eyes. She smiled as she wiped off the tears that were falling down her face but they did not want to stop.

She placed her right hand on her lips. Kagome's left hand held a new Midnight Rose while the one that she had taken from Sesshomaru, lay dead, on the floor. She picked it up and watched as it turned to ash. She looked back up to Sesshomaru. He was glaring at her for taking something that was not hers.

"Your father told me to give this to you," she said as she took off the silk around the rose—making sure not to touch it—and placed it in his hand. It was his turn to go into a trance. His eyes hazed over like they did for her.

"Mind explaining to me what happened?" Leon asked as he placed his arms down on the table and leaned in.

"Mind explaining to me what a Midnight Rose does to you?" she countered as he grinned at her.

"Okay, I'll explain what it does but you tell me immediately after?" Kagome nodded. "Before I start, you said his father gave that rose to you…?"

"Right, he handed me the rose so that I can give it to Sesshomaru. I am not sure why though…"

"Ah, I see. A Midnight Rose is the rarest of the rare. It only blooms on a night when there is a large full moon in summer. Some are very lucky when they come across this beauty but others, fall to their death because they do not know that powers of the rose.

"I am amazed that you touched one and did not die from it. The rose chooses who it will allow to pick it up and shows them their future," he said as a smile came to his lips. "So, what was your future?"

Kagome nodded as he explained but did not know how to explain what her future was to him. She could not possibly say that she was going to mate Sesshomaru and have an heir to the throne… In theory, she could say that but she really did not want to. She looked at him and sighed.

"I know that I agreed but I do not want to say my future." She saw the frown that formed on his face. "I can say that I might have changed InuTaisho's death…"

-In Sesshomaru's Trance-

He sat down next to a tree and looked around in his surroundings. He was mad as hell that that woman stole that rose from him. He was mad that the rose showed her her future and that it was not his instead. He was mad that when she handed him another Midnight Rose—from where she got it—he may never know—and now he waited until something happened. It did not take too long though.

He watched as the same woman that stole the rose come walking towards him with a smile on her face. When she got close enough to him, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pushed her forehead to his. Though startled, he did not move away from her.

"Darling, welcome home," she said as she smiled to him and pulled him with her towards his castle. What the hell was she doing here in his domain? Wait… did she just call him darling? "Shin!" she called out.

A little boy—about four—ran to his mother. His silver hair flew behind him as he ran. He did not have a shirt on at the moment but had on a pair of black hakamas. Once he reached his mother, he looked up at her with bright blue eyes. "Mommy, you brought daddy home!" he said as he hugged his mother legs and then his father's.

"Mommy, when will my brother be born?" he asked as his mother looked surprised. "Did you not know about him?"

"Honey, I'm not having another child…" Where was he getting these ideas? Sesshomaru was too stunned to say anything.

"Yes you are." Shin would not have no for an answer.

"Sesshomaru has not been here for a while. I cannot possibly have another child," Kagome said as she cupped Shin's cheek.

"It is daddy's child! Mommy, you of all people should know that when I was born, I was a full demon but if there was another child there, though it would not be born because it had more growing to do. I am having a human brother and I cannot wait to see him!" he explained as Kagome's jaw dropped. Her son just lectured her!

"Shin, there is no way that I have a human child growing in me. It has to be dead by now… Human children do not grow that slow," she said as Shin's face dropped.

"But—" he never got to finish.

"What Shin said is correct," Sesshomaru finally admitted. Kagome turned around and looked at him with hard eyes. "Demons may age quicker but if you have—even the smallest amount—of demon blood, it is possible that the child is taking longer to form." He watched her jaw drop as he continued. "Demons, when they have human children growing inside of them, may take from a year to five years to birth the child."

Kagome's legs gave out from under her and she landed on the ground, not hard though. She was trembling. Shin ran into the castle and came back with something in his hand.

He handed it to his father as he accepted it. The place changed. He was no longer near his castle but now on in front of the place where his father died. The dragon lay there, unmoving, with his father's fang in its chest. He walked up a little closer and was stunned for a second time. He thought that he just felt his father's presence.

"My son, I see that Kagome gave you the rose," said a voice from behind him. When Sesshomaru turned around, his eyes widened and his jaw was open ajar. "Kagome does wonders."

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a step back from his father.

"I know that it is weird that I am here but you have to thank Kagome for that," he started as he motioned for Sesshomaru to sit by him. When he did not move, InuTaisho sighed. "When I said that I was going to die, she told me that she could change it so that I could see my son's happiness." He smiled, which startled Sesshomaru.

"Though, when she kissed me, I did not understand and was confused," he said as he heard a growl. He looked at his son and grinned. Sesshomaru was growling, a warning growl, of course.

"My son, do not worry, she is destined for you." The growl did not stop however, so he continued on with what he was saying. "Kagome told me that she had a gift that she did not know how to use and that she used it on you. She had that it worked, so when she gave me the power to live, I did not believe that it was true.

"But—as you can see—I am alive and well." He turned to his son and glared at him, which stopped the growl. His father became serious. "I will find you and Kagome when the time is right and I will be there to help both of you to overcome everything. For now, you need to go back to them," he said as he kicked his son in the chest as he watched Sesshomaru blinked and disappear.

-Outside of Sesshomaru's trance-

Sesshomaru came out of his trance but was thrown out of the bar. He went through the wall and landed on the ground, hard. He blinked. He could not believe that his father was alive and he definitely could not be that he got hurt that bad while in that trance. That trance was not normal!

He sat up as he saw Kagome running towards him with Leon close behind. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked as she skidded towards a halt and bent down to him. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru only glanced at her before trying to breathe. He could not grasp the fact that he, Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands, was going to mate a human! He wanted so bad to kill the girl that was sitting next to him but something in him, knew that it was a stupid idea. He blamed the power that she gave him.

He did not answer her as he stood up. He let out his anger and transformed. He took one step and the ground shook. He started running to get away.

When he was far enough, he transform back to his humanoid form and looked for a place to sit. He walked over to a trunk that was stable enough and slid down the tree with his hand covering his face.

-With Kagome and Leon-

"I have never seen him lose control like that," Leon said as he walked alongside Kagome. He looked at her, noticing that she was in deep thought.

"I have…" Kagome answered in almost a whisper. She never thought that giving the rose to Sesshomaru would cause him to lose control. If she had known that, she would have never listened to his father.

"You think that we should follow him?"

"No," she said as she turned to him. "I have to get back to my training. I will see you around." With that, she took off in a sprint, going in the direction Sesshomaru had gone without realizing it.

Leon watched as she left, wanting so badly to follow her but knowing that it would not be a good thing for the time being. He sighed and turned around. Maybe it was time for him to head back to his castle…? He slowly walked away but stopped. He closed his eyes, reopened them, and ran after Kagome.

He wanted to be the one to protect her from everything and everyone! He would not let her get away from him.

-With Kagome-

As she run, she had to fight off demons. They were a pain because they had her using up her powers. Her teacher would not be very happy with her if she could not keep her powers under control and without wasting them.

She felt her powers rise into her hand as she shot it at three demons, destroying them all at once but in the process, she managed to get hit with poison. She landed near a tree and looked at the wound. Her eyes widened as she saw the poison begin to spread.

She placed up a barrier with the last amount of energy she had and closed her eyes. She heard the demons scream in pain as she opened her eyes. She gasped.

There standing in the middle, with blood dripping from his hands, was Sesshomaru. He was glaring at the moment but seemed to be looking for something. Apparently he had found it as he used his poison whip and sliced the demon that was right behind Kagome.

She looked at him with helpless eyes as she held on to the wound on her back. She whined when she applied pressure to it. She watched Sesshomaru walk slowly over to her.

He could tell that she was tired and smelled of blood. If it was hers, she kept it well hidden from him. He crouched down beside her as he placed his hand on her wound, once he figured out where it was.

His hand started to glow and within seconds, there was no longer poison or any trace that there was a wound there. He stood up and shook his hand, getting all the blood away from it as he noticed that Leon was close by.

"Thanks," she said as she began to stand. She was a little unstable but she held onto the tree that she was near to help support her.

He did not even acknowledge that she had said something or even nod, he did nothing, which bothered Kagome a little. Kagome watched him for the longest time, until Leon suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"There was no way that I was going to leave you alone," Leon said as he stood to his full height.

"Where I am going, demons are not welcome," Kagome said as she leaned against the tree, making it look like there was nothing wrong with her.

"I do not care. I am a lord and people will respect me no matter what happens," he said as he narrowed his eyes towards her. In return, she did the same thing.

She did not want anyone to follow her and she would be damned if they did. "I am truly sorry but this is where we have to part. Lord Sesshomaru, I am grateful for what you did and in your debt for now." She turned to Leon. "Lord Leon, I am sorry if I did something that led you to believe that I wanted to be followed but I do not. I have to leave. I have stayed down here for too long and I am wanted somewhere else. Now if you will excuse me," she said as she bowed and left.

Leon turned his attention to Sesshomaru, who was no longer in his sight. He wondered where he went… He stared at the path that Kagome was on and wanted to follow but she did not want company or anything for that matter. He was saddened for a bit but he knew that he would come across her again soon.

-With Kagome-

'_Men need to understand when one does not want them near, they need to back off,'_ she thought as she ran. It took her all day to find the right path from where she was. It took her all night to find her destination and it took all morning for her find her teacher.

"Sensei, I am truly sorry that I did not come back last night," she said as she bowed. "I had some trouble." She felt a hand on her head and looked up to see her sensei smiling down at her.

"Now Kagome, what have I told you about calling me by my name?"

"But—"

"No," he said as she blushed.

"Okay, Mr. Arata," she said as he shook his head. "No?"

"Just Arata, Kagome." She nodded as he looked up at him. He wore black hakama's with a sword attached to his left hip. He wore a black with a white dragon on the back, haroi. His zōri was made out of rice straw material and made no sound when he walked.

Kagome nodded again as she looked up to the sky. It was truly a long day and she still had half the day left to go. "My dear, you smell of…" He sniffed around her. "Spring water, Night Violets, and rain, though I can guarantee that it has not rained and Night Violets do not bloom until the fall… and spring water has yet to come," he said as she watched her turn around, startled.

"Arata, are you a demon?" He had known that this was coming and only smiled to her.

"I am but only a little. Do not worry, I will not hurt you and anyone but please tell me who you were around," he told her sternly. Kagome was like his daughter but he would never say that to her even if his life depended on it.

"Well…" she started but did not know how to finish. She thought for a moment and finally decided that she should just tell him. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Leon… and Lord InuTaisho," she admitted. She looked up to Arata's expression and saw that it was completely startled.

"Lord InuTaisho… but he has been dead for nearly two hundred years…"

"Yeah… well… uh, remember that power I have?" She asked as her teacher nodded, obviously trying to see where this was heading. "Well… I might have changed his death…"

Arata suddenly smiled wild. "My dear, that is wonderful! Now Lord InuTaisho can finally take over the West again and his son can step down," he said as he glared off into the distance. He looked back to Kagome, who looked at him in horror.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never do that. I do not want him to do that," Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Lord Sesshomaru is a fine lord."

"He had been doing a poor job in the West. He needs to learn to not go off and do other things. His main focus is to rule the West, not go off when he wants," Arata said. He had some issues with Sesshomaru and Kagome did not want to press on but she could not keep her mouth shut.

She would never do this but she was angered and did not like her teacher telling her something that she knew was not true. "Lord Sesshomaru is only off because of Naraku! You do not know anything!" she yelled at him and he looked taken back. Kagome walked away from and walked over to her favorite place at the shrine.

She walked over to her rock—that was under a tree—and sat down on it. She began mediating. While she was calming herself down, she started thinking about what happened last morning and about what happened last afternoon.

She had wished that Inuyasha did not have to like he was. She could not understand why he was so angry with her but she truthfully did not want to know. She had wished that Sango and Miroku had told her where Inuyasha had gone off to, so that she could have been warned that he was possibly angry, but they did no such thing. She did have an idea where he had gone off to thought. When he was off and out of sight, he was normally with Kikyo.

She no longer felt anything towards Kikyo. She always wondered if she felt anything towards her. Over the year since she stayed here, Kikyo would always look at her with disgust but Kagome thought that it was because of her clothing.

Her mind then traveled to Leon. She—since she met him—wondered why he would want the jewel but never questioned him because he was a lord; then again, it never stopped her when she questioned Lord Sesshomaru. _'I need to learn to stop giving people emotions, especially strangers… though it feels like I have known him for forever,'_ she thought as she looked to the ground.

Sesshomaru. Now this she was where she got confused. She always thought that she would marry a man from her time but that was before she entered this era. She only caught a small portion of her future because she knew that the first rose she touched, had been touched before, which was why it turned to dust when she came back out of the trance. Although she had to admit, their child was adorable.

In the vision, she noticed that he was surprisingly kind and gentle, something he definitely was not now. When the scene change and she saw his father, she was amazed she caught him before he was supposed to die.

When he started talking about his son's happiness, something inside told her to help him, so with the gift she had, she helped him. She even surprised herself when she kissed him fully on the lips. She knew that when she gave him the power to live, she had changed the future and she did not know what to think then and she had no idea what to do now.

She silent prayed that she would be able to get through this as she slowly came out of her trance, only to see Arata standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I do not appreciate that you talked to me like that but I will let it slide for the time being," he said as he took a sit next to her. "Kagome, the gift that you have, must only be used when needed."

Kagome nodded only to get this wicked idea. _'Oh… Inuyasha would kill me if I said anything to him, then again, he would probably laugh at me and tell me it is not worth it.'_ She thought. Now all she had to do was find the bastard of a hanyou and then get the hell out of his castle, if she ever got close enough.

"Arata, you just gave me an idea," she started as she grinned. "And I am going to have to take my leave again. I will see you later." She bowed to him and started walking towards the exit of the shrine.

"You be careful though. I do not want you hurt," he said to her. She could only nod because she knew deep down in her heart that she would probably not live to see the light of day. She left.

As she was walking, she expanded her senses. She felt where there was evil and tainted jewels shards were. She looked to the distance. She had to go into the West and she frowned. She wondered why Sesshomaru never felt anything. She shook her head and started to run.

She ran for about an hour before she entered the West. She slowed down when she felt Leon's presence along with Sesshomaru's. She cursed her luck.

She pretended to not notice them and walked right by them. She prayed that they did not notice but sadly they did. "Kagome, what are you doing here… in the West?" Leon asked as he walked up to her.

"Uh… no reason…." She shifted her eyes and looked away from him.

Leon eyed her. "Uh-huh. Then tell me where you are going?" he said as he stopped her from moving forwards.

She sighed. "I came for Naraku."

Sesshomaru moved over to her and looked her dead in the eyes. He sensed that she was not lying and wondered why he did not notice Naraku's presence in his lands. He felt no evil anywhere, so where did she get this idea that he was here?

"Arata gave me an idea and I am here to see if it works," she admitted and left. Unfortunately for her, the lords followed her.

She walked for another hour when she came across a barrier, one she knew all too well. She placed her right hand on the barrier and watched it evaporate quickly. There stood a huge castle with miasma coming everywhere. She placed a small barrier around her body and walked forwards.

Leon and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a moment. They had a silent conversation and walked on either side of Kagome.

Laughter came from all sides. "Kagome, well if it is not a surprise," Naraku said as he came out. He was in the flesh. It was not a puppet. "What can I help you with?"

Kagome continued walking towards him as the lords stopped. Naraku watched her carefully. He knew that she was not as smart as she could be but she did have a couple of tricks up her sleeves. She closed her eyes and stood right in front of him. She looked up and grinned. "Naraku," she said only to grin harder. "You see, my friend gave me an idea. While it was supposed to be a wise comment… oh well… well, here it goes."

She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru had disgust written on his face with a slight discomfort. Leon looked like he was about to throw up. What the hell was she thinking? Oh wait, she was not thinking… "I give you the power of affection." Her grin continued to grow wider as she started to walk away.

"Well I am done here. See you later Naraku." She waved as walked past the stunned lords. They eventually followed her and left the completely stunned Naraku. He did not know what hit him.

After about five minutes, she was moving her mouth. "You know, for a guy that is evil, he tasted pretty good," she said as she widened her eyes. "Shit… please tell me I did not say that out loud…" she looked over to the lords. Sesshomaru glared at her while Leon looked worried.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Leon. "What possessed you to kiss a bastard like that?" He watched her for a while, waiting for her to answer.

"Well… I am not really sure… Though I probably should wash his taste out of my mouth…" she trailed off, completely forgetting what Leon had asked her.

Sesshomaru watched her walk over to a stream nearby. She was destined for him… even after what she did to Naraku? There was no way that he could accept that. He would rather die than accept something like that.

She splashed water into her face as she rubbed it over her mouth. She could not believe that she said that out loud or why she did that. She wished that she could rewind some things but she knew better. She looked at her reflection and sighed. Maybe kissing Naraku was a bad idea, though she knew that her power would be an advantage to her later when the final battle came into play but that would be way later.

She dried herself with her sleeve and stood up. She bent her head down. "I really need to stop kissing people…"

"Yeah you do," said Leon as he made his way over to her. "I know that I met you yesterday and I already feel close to you but that was a really stupid idea." He cupped her cheek and made her look at him. He heard a warning growl and thought nothing of it. "You gave me the power to want and what I want is for you to not put yourself in danger." He smiled to her as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"How can you be so nice to me?" she asked. She had been wondering a lot lately.

He sighed lightly. "I am not sure but I know that I will do anything to help you," he said. "And that means even if you do not want it."

She looked away even with him holding her firmly. Tears started rolling down her cheeks without her noticing and before he could wipe them away, he heard the same warning growl and looked to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were on the edge of becoming red. _'That cannot be a good sign,'_ he thought as he let go of Kagome's cheek.

He turned to Sesshomaru and stepped back from Kagome as Sesshomaru went towards her. Leon did not like the idea of him coming near her but he knew what the growl meant and it was not good. He carefully watched him, praying that he did not do anything stupid.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he came over to her. She noticed that his eyes were red and she knew not to move, which she was happy when her legs did not move. "Look, I do not want anyone to get hurt and I do not want you to hurt me, so step down, Sesshomaru," she commanded as he nodded, which shocked and confused the hell out of her and Leon.

**So tell me what you think. This is probably my longest story yet. **

**Please comment! ^_^**


End file.
